


Mistakes

by Multifandomtrash



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtrash/pseuds/Multifandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry had never lost control before. It was a scary thought for him. So when he found himself mercilessly slaughtering innocent church - goers, Harry was obviously very uncomfortable. Not that he knew that yet.." If only Eggsy had stayed where he was... <br/>This is probably going to hurt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Before you read, let me say I AM SO SORRY... enjoy! >:) **

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry had never lost control before. It was a scary thought for him. He was always in control of himself, it was just part of his nature. He had been a Kingsman for many years, and had learnt a lot about self discipline. So when he found himself mercilessly slaughtering innocent church - goers, Harry was obviously very uncomfortable. Not that he knew that yet. And not that he could do anything about it. He felt an uncontrollable urge to kill. And so he did.

Shooting, stabbing, hacking, any way he could think of, and he knew a lot. His mind was red. There was red leaking from his eyes and ears, taking over his body. Every kill felt like it wasn't enough. He had to kill more. There was so much anger metastasising inside him. A cacophony noise was relentlessly ringing in his ears, and it seemed the only way to get rid of it was to kill. He ducked under a bullet, with remarkable reflexes and speed, grabbing the attacker by his neck and instantly snapping it. Harry always aimed to look his best; to look like a gentlemen. But right now, his dishevelled look didn't bother him the slightest.

**EGGSY'S POV**

Eggsy had never run so fast in his life, not even to get away from Dean. He ran so fast that houses and cars became a blur. His eyes watered, partly from the wind, and partly from the shock from watching Harry. He had no idea what had overcome the man, but he knew that it wasn't right. He saw the church appear on the horizon, and sped up. Eggsy didn't know what he was going to do once he arrived, but he didn't have time to think about that.

**HARRY'S POV**

He teared an axe out of a man he must have previously stabbed's back, turning 90 degrees, and impaling it straight into a woman neck. As he turned again, an explosion threw him back onto his stomach. He groggily pulled himself up, wiping blood from his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was even his own blood, but he didn't care. In the next 30 seconds, he must have killed over 10 people. Shoot, stab, stab, shoot, shoot, snap. He thought he heard his name being shrieked, but his mind didn't process it. He shot blindly in the direction it came from. Finishing off with the paster, who now had a pole impaled through his neck, Harry stopped instantly.

He examined the massacre around him, trying to get his breath back. Dead bodies were everywhere, and silence filled the air. Time slowed down as he tired to regain control over his shaking body. His anger subsided, and then shock hit him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what had happened. But he knew he had done it. Harry looked down at his hands, covered in blood. His head was pounding and he hurt all over. He wanted to just collapse and sleep forever, but he knew he couldn't. He wondered if would ever be able to sleep again after this.

" _Ha...rry…_ "

The sound of his name made Harry jump, and he instantly went to pull out his gun, which was no longer in his pocket. Harry turned around, looking for where the voice had come from. All he could see through his blurry eyes was dead bodies and debris. And then he saw it. Laying by one of the overturned church benches, surrounded by bodies… was Eggsy. Harry's heart stopped. His stomach turned, and his hands went numb. He couldn't even move, yet alone speak.

" _Eg-..._ " he started, his eyes stinging.

Somehow, he made it over to Eggsy, stumbling multiple times over bodies, as he refused to break eye contact with the young boy. As he got closer, he saw Eggsy clutching his stomach, hands covered in blood. Time stopped for Harry, and for the second time in one day, he lost control of himself. His legs gave up, and he collapsed by Eggsy's side. Tears streaming from his eyes, he desperately tried to tend to Eggsy's wound. His hands were shaking as he removed his tie, fastening it around his chest. As he touched Eggsy, he noticed he wasn't moving. His chest wasn't rising and sinking, and his eyes has shut.

_"Eggsy.. love, you're alright, it's going to be okay Eggsy…"_

Harry knew, but he didn't believe. In all his years of training, he had witnessed death many times. He knew what it looked like, and he was looking at it right now. But he refused to believe it. He hoisted Eggsy over his shoulder, wincing at the pain of the weight on his stab wound.

_"Hold on, champ, just hold on, I've got you"_ Harry stammered as he limped to the church doors.

His mind was set only on one thing, getting Eggsy out of the church. Getting him home, putting him to bed and nursing him back to health. Harry was so distraught, his mind didn't, or refused to, comprehend the fact that Eggsy was gone. The doors swung open, and Harry fell through them, tripping and hitting the floor hard. He pulled himself back to his feet, picking Eggsy up in his arms once again. He thought he felt Eggsy move, but his mind was so warped, he didn't know what to believe.

_"Clever, isn't it?"_

The voice shattered through Harry's ears. He looked up to see Valentine holding a gun to his head.

_"Want to know how I made you do that?"_ He smirked, avoiding looking at Eggsy's bloody body in an attempt to hold back his vomit.

Harry didn't say a word. His face didn't move. He was already dead. Or might as well as have been.

_"Maybe another time..."_ Valentine muttered, turning his head away, and pulling the trigger.

Blood splatters, followed by Harry's body, hit the floor. His grip on Eggsy didn't loosen. As the blood poured from his heart, Harry held tightly onto the boy, pulling him closer. Valentine walking away became a blur to him. Harry's eyes started to weaken and close, and he rested his head on the boys chest. As he let death slowly seize him, Harry felt a heartbeat next to his ear. Taking his last breath, he heard a familiar voice mumble to him;

_"Ha…rry..?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review, promt or anything :)


End file.
